winxclubalwaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Tecna's Fairy Forms
This page is for the all fairy forms that Tecna gets in the series. Winx Tecna's Winx outfit is a dark purple full-body suit with a green gem on the chest and medium blue boots with purple heels. On her arms are powder blue sleeves that also function as gloves. On her head she wears a pointed, purple helmet with a green gem on the front. Her wings are four green bars that can transform into a glider. Tecna_Winx.jpg Tecna_Transform_Nick.png Charmix Tecna's Charmix is a triangle pin and a transmitter-shaped waist bag. Enchantix Tecna's Enchantix consists of a dark purple tube top and matching shorts. Two flaps of green fabric stand away from the main top, extending down to her shorts and changing into purple ruffles that act as a skirt over the shorts. On her arms are light blue, shoulder-length translucent gloves. Her shoes are light purple barefoot sandals that spiral up to her knees. Around her neck is a green choker, from which hangs her fairy dust vial. Her hair grows slightly in length and is styled a bit differently and has an upside-down U-shaped pin in it. Her wings are tipped with dark purple and lighter purple on the inside. In the official art, she has a pair of lower wings as well, but they are rarely seen in the cartoon. Tecna was the 5th one to gain her Enchantix. She earned her Enchantix when she volunteered to close the portal to the Omega Dimension on Layla's home realm to prevent it from being sucked in and canceled out, sacrificing herself in the process. Believix Tecna's Believix consists of a light purple top with sleeves that extend to her elbows, where they turn into light blue translucent fabric. Over this, she wears a darker purple top held on with a single green strap. This top continues down to form her shorts, over which she has a light green belt with translucent fabric hanging in ruffles from it. On her hands are light purple fingerless gloves with a square cut out from the fronts. On her feet are dark blue boots with light pink heels. She also wears dark purple, knee-high socks. Her hair is styled to be longer in the front and shorter in the back. Her wings are edged in purple and green fading to purple on the inside with hot pink and light pink diamond designs, light blue swirl designs and green bejeweling. Her lower wings are dark purple and very skinny, ending in curls. There's also a stem decorated with green and purple jewels protruding from the front of her wings. Sophix Tecna's Sophix consists of a dark purple halter top held up by a dark green band, with a flap of light green fabric in front. Her skirt is light green and leaf-like with a belt of light purple flowers. On her arms are turquoise, translucent sleeves hanging from her elbows and held on with dark green string. Around her wrists are purple flower bracelets. Her shoes are light green platform heels held on by dark green string that spirals up to her knees. Her hair remains styled the same, though it now has a light green flower in it. Her wings remain the same shape, though they are now edged in dark green and light green, light purple, and light blue inside. Lovix Tecna's Lovix consists of a dark purple top that extends down to form her shorts. Over the shorts is a white, fluffy belt. She has light purple sleeves that extend from her wrist to her elbow and have white fluff on one end. Under the shorts, she wears light purple leggings that extend halfway down her calves. Her shoes are dark purple boots with light purple heels and covered with white fluff. Her hair remains styled the same, though it now has a dark blue gem in it. Her wings remain the same shape, though are now edged in dark blue and light purple and light blue on the inside, with light blue gems in the top corners. Category:Tecna